


Deviants

by Amateur_Fanfiction17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Fanfiction17/pseuds/Amateur_Fanfiction17
Summary: She leaned in towards me. I flinch. “Who are you?” I remain silent wringing my hands, slouching in the uncomfortable pale amber-colored wicker chair. “What are you?” “I don’t know!” I blurted out in anger.- I haven't found the inspiration to continue this fic yet so it might not be updated for awhile if ever. :(I do plan however to post a BTS fanfic and it would be great if you would give it a try. Thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700241) by [New_Blue_Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Blue_Stuff/pseuds/New_Blue_Stuff). 



Ty’s POV:

She leaned in towards me. I flinch. “Who are you?” I remain silent wringing my hands, slouching in the uncomfortable pale amber-colored wicker chair. “What are you?” “I don’t know!” I blurted out in anger. “How can you not know what you are child?” “Arggh! I’m not a fucking child you bitch!” “Watch your mouth!” She grounded out with a fierce glint in her dull gray irises. “I am 19 and can make my own fucking choices.” I spat at her wrinkled, square, and sagged features of her face. She closed her eyes and roughly wiped it away with a tan and white checkered handkerchief with a growl on her lips. “You, disrespectful brat!” “What the hell am I doing here?” “You are considered a threat.” “to who? *moment of silence* What are you afraid of?” “There is nothing that I am afraid of; you crazy child!” She gracefully got up from her leather chair and smoothed out her plain powder blue-knee length skirt. She reached up to tighten the constricting little bun that sat upon her head. “You are afraid of something out there. That’s… That’s why you never leave this stupid little abode of yours.” I said pointing my index finger in scrutiny towards her.  
She backed up, never taking her gaze off of me. My blue eyes sparked with electricity as thunder rumbled and gusts of wind thrusts the heavy wooden door open. Lightning struck down upon her causing the body to thrash around like a rag doll. I quickly seized her by the throat and leaned my head back as I summoned for another bolt of lightning. I watched the wind lift her up into the air and out of my grasp as the lightning struck at her feeble body once again, disintegrating mid scream. Her ashes scattered with the last of the light breeze. 

The wind died down. Twigs hovered in midair before deciding to fall none-too-gracefully to the ground. I knelt in the middle of the lawn. The light in my eyes faded back to its normal shade of pale blue with the hint of green and yellow and glistened with unshed tears. 

I slowly got myself up off of my crying knees and began walking away from the burning house with the roof slowly caving in to the roaring flames. 

I then entered the woods without a single glance. 

The further I walked away from reality, the more I realized what I was. Although I hated to admit it, the stupid old bat was right. I was a threat. I was a murderer. 

I need to change my persona. My name. I can’t be Casey anymore. He was an innocent. He was normal. But those days have long since passed. 

I was so caught up in his own thoughts that I didn’t realize I had stepped onto a trap until the net consumed me. 

I grumbled to myself and cursed for being so stupid and unwary of my surroundings. 

I eventually gave into exhaustion.  
\-------------------------------------------- 

Blearily I blinked my eyes open to see a figure standing over him with their arms crossed. I rubbed at my eyes. “Who are you?” asked the figure in question. “Speak!” I realized I hadn’t come up with a new name yet. The still blurry, bright red figure slapped me across the cheek, ensuing tears to well up in my eyes. “What the hell?!” I asked outraged. “Tell me your name and where you come from. Are you a threat?” “To whom?” 

I was knocked out.

I woke up and noticed that I was no longer in a sitting area. I was sat in a holding cell with my wrists shackled to the wall and with the smell of rat shit, mold and… human waste? I gagged and tried my best to keep the vitalities of my stomach contents down. Someone must have heard me because quick heavy booted footsteps were making its way towards my cell. I held my head down in an attempt to appear submissive to whoever was making their way towards me. 

I sat quietly as I listened to the unfamiliar unlock the cell door and waited for the screeching of the cell doors and to clang closed to indicate I wasn’t alone in the cell anymore.

The darkness dissipated as a small flame burst from the man’s outstretched hand. 

“Stand up.” He demanded gruffly.

I shifted uncomfortably, stalling for time. 

The flame in the man’s hand grew in size. 

There was no way I could take this man. He was muscular and swift. He had to be at least 6’4”

He used the hand that wasn’t on fire to grab me by the collar and drag me up off the ground and positioned me directly in front of him. 

I gulped. I knew I was definitely showing fear but I knew, suddenly being brave and confident wouldn't help me.

He partially singed my hair before turning me loose.

“Scared?” he asked. I didn’t respond. “You know, it would be a lot easier for you if you just gave us your name, your age and where you came from. We already know what you are young one.” 

“Ty.” 

The man pulled out a notepad and pen seemingly out of nowhere and started scribbling.

“Age?”

“19.”

“Good you’re learning. To cooperate of course.” He said smiling at me with a smile that was not at all good-natured.

“Origin. Last residence?” 

“Orgrest. Originally from Rixoria.”

“Mountains… trained at all in guerilla warfare?”

“What fare?”

“Don’t play dumb with me boy! Unless you want to go up in flames.”

“Perhaps that wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Done playing games yet?”

I sobered up. Just a little.

“Are you trained at all in guerilla warfare?”

“I don’t have an ounce of military training whatsoever. Point?”

“Just trying to get a feel of what we’re dealing with.”

“Right.”

“Any other abilities other than atmokinesis?”

“Atmo- what?”

*sighs*

“Atmokinesis you blunder head. It means you have the ability to control the weather.”

“How did you know?”

“We had someone analyze you while you were unconscious.” 

“Oh. Thanks for apparently seeking my consent first.”

“We don’t tolerate sarcasm here boy.”  
“It’s Ty.” I ground out between gritted teeth.

He began jotting things down on his notepad again while muttering to himself: “Tolerance of sarcasm, defiant, Atmokinetic, mind games… Smart aleck.” 

I cleared my throat.

“Are we done here?” I asked the man impatiently.

“Yes. We’re done. Food will arrive shortly.”

“oh really? You don’t seem the to be the type of… *gesturing at the other man’s entire being*man who feeds his prisoners.”

“Clearly. You shouldn’t judge people so quickly.”

“Clearly I shouldn’t trust you as you don’t me.”

“Oh. I trust you plenty Ty. The name’s Mason Ardour by the way.”

“Pleased to meet you too Mr. Ardour.”

“Never liked formalities.”

“I bid you farewell then Mason.” 

All too soon, the silence and darkness enveloped once more. 

\------------------------------------

Mason’s POV: 

“Ardour!”

“Yes sir!”

“Would you like for me to relieve you of your powers?”

“No.” He responded with his head hung in shame and his arms held behind his back.

“Good. Because you are not to visit that young man ever again.”

“But… I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Talking to a prisoner as a friend has its consequences! You knew of that. Yet you continue to ignore me every single time. You have been lucky that I’ve been so lenient with you.”

“I think you like me too much to remove my head from my shoulders sir.”

“Quiet! From now on, Qurwan will be taking your position with that boy. If you follow orders for the next 4 months, then perhaps I’ll allow you to train him.” 

“To do what? To be what? Just another one of your pawns Jagon?"

“You are speaking complete nonsense my boy.” He said pointedly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! This isn’t some game of Chess! You’re running out of moves; and when you do, you’ll have me and my deviants to answer to.” 

“Deviants eh? You’ve even rallied them? Against me? Clever but not clever enough. Best be wary of my infamous checkmates then, boy.”

“I’ve been in your service for nearly 6 years, yet I am not nearly surprised you still don’t know my name.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Jamason [Jameson] Ardour.”

And with a slight flick of his wrist the door flung open and Mason was flung out of the room unceremoniously. 

Ty’s POV:

“Eat.” Demanded an unfriendly tone from the other side of the cell door. The door was unlocked and I heard a tray be slipped in before the door was rudely shut and the footsteps could be heard walking away from me. 

The tray contained a soggy ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of water. I hate ham so I removed the 2 slices of ham and forced myself to swallow the cheese and soggy bread with the limitation. My hands were chained to the wall. 

I held the cup within both of my palms and chugged the small metal cup of water. Careful not to lose a precious drop of it.

Once I had finished, I retreated back to my dark, solemn corner. I pulled on the sleeves of my thin-grey cotton sweater and wrapped my arms around my knees. I rocked and rubbed my legs, hoping the friction would create enough body heat to keep me warm for however long I was stuck in here for. 

\---------------------------------------------

Mason's POV:

“You’ve left him starving in that cell for three days! He can barely stay conscious.” “I’m not the one to purposefully withhold food and water from him! Since when did you start caring Kelsey?” “I’ve never stood for this cruelty.” she spat accusingly at me. “Where were you all those other times when I needed your help in freeing them? Where were you when I was flogged for doing the right thing? The thing you claim to stand for.  
Grace seems to be the only other person willing to actually stand up for what she believes is right, alongside me.” “Grace is a coward! She just changes her appearance and scurries away in whatever form she chooses!” “Grace is no more a coward than you are!” 

With that, I walked briskly away from Kelsey.  


\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Ty's POV:

I woke from my light slumber to the sound of padded feet.

I rubbed at my eyes and found myself staring into the intense silver eyes of a greyhound. 

“A greyhound? I… haven’t seen one since… my last trip in the woods.” I whispered to no one in particular. I then shakily and slowly reached out to pet it’s nuzzle. “Hey.” All of a sudden, the greyhound was gone and replacing it was a short woman with short red hair. I shuffled back quickly in shock. She looked maybe 2 or 3 years older than me. “That feels so much better.” She commented stretching out her limbs. “C’mon.” “I don’t know you.” “Would it help if I told you I was friends with Mason?” “Well… what exactly does he want with me?” “He sent me in to free you. The name’s Grace by the way.” She mentions with her arms outstretched, ready to pull me up. I looked at her for a bit longer before she gave me no choice but to stand up and follow her out and away from the cell. Away from the damned building. “Why are you helping me Grace? Neither you or Mason know me that well.” “We have a friend named Jack who can read minds and told me that when he passed by your cell as you slept, checked for your intentions and reported that you had all good intentions and were still scared and confused as to why you were here. You seem like a nice addition to his team.” “His team?” “No more questions. Walk.” I strained to keep up with her and tried to keep my footsteps as light as possible. “Deviants. He’s training up rebels.” She finally said before she turned to give me a look that shut me up for the rest of the trip. 

We entered a bunker full of weapons and several other people who turned their heads towards me as I entered with Grace. No one made a sound. She then led me into an office space and told me to sit down and wait for her to return with Mason.  
\----------------------------------------------

Grace’s POV:

“I’ve got him.” “Did he put up a fight at all?” “Not as much as I thought he would.” “Any fire? Rebellious instincts?” “Seems pretty obedient but willing to fight for a cause he believes in. All that’s left is to train him and get him to believe in our cause.” “Course. Shouldn’t be at all difficult.” He retorted sarcastically. “No wonder you haven’t made any progress with that attitude of yours. I’ll get him acquainted before you give him the “initiation speech”. I smirk making air quotes. “And take a break. We don’t need you burning down our only sanctuary.”  
He followed my hand movements as I moved to extinguish the tiny flame browning a piece of paper next to his hand. “I guess.” “You know? Not that I’m complaining, but… how does that bastard boss of yours not question where you spend 2 hours out of your day before you get off shift?” “It’s the one thing I’m glad he’s actually oblivious to.” “just… please let me know if things start being too much for you to handle. You need to know that you aren’t alone in this.” “I know I’m not.” After a short moment of silence, he gently brushes his hand across my cheek and tucking a loose curl behind my ear. “Thank you for always being there for me when others weren’t. Thank you for being so kind-hearted and forgiving even to those who believe that they don’t deserve such nice things and for them to stay in their lives.  


\----------------------------------------------

Ty’s POV: 

I pulled a chair towards a corner and sat myself down with my arms and legs crossed. A lanky boy with chestnut-brown eyes and short, curly dirty-blonde hair that fell mid-neckline; made his way towards me tentatively. He was clean shaven with a navy blue and gray-striped Eurostile framed pair of glasses. He was wearing khakis and a weathered polo shirt with a pair of sneakers whose soles were peeling off, slapping the floor with every step. He finally came to a stop about 3 feet from me. “Hi!” he greets me a little too enthusiastically with his arm outstretched. I debated whether to shake it or continue to ignore him. I decide to give it a shot and shrugged my broad shoulders before raising an arm and shaking his hand in return. “Hi.” “What’s your name? Mine’s Alex.” “Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Ty. Spelled T Y.” “Nice to meet you Ty. Why aren’t you hanging out with the rest of us. We all want to get to know you a bit.” I scoff. “Oh, I’m sure of it.” Another man sat down on the floor next to me and unwrapped a bologna sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes. After he swallows, he looks up at me and states “If you won’t come hang out with us, I guess we’ll just hang out with you. I’m Thomas by the way.”  
“What’s your power?” asked a slightly heavy-set woman with midnight curls. She was standing off to the side seemingly unamused as sparks of electricity shoot out of her palms. “Atmokinesis or something.” I answer waving my hand around. “Have you been able to summon certain weather when you need to or want to?” she asks, her eyes now hooded. “No. It has only ever been accidental and I always shrugged it off as a coincidence until a week ago.” “Interesting.” I was just turning back to have a conversation with Alex and Thomas when she tapped me on the shoulder. I twist around to look at her once more. “I just thought it was interesting because… my brother had your ability. He died last month.”  


\-----------------------------------------------

-Flashback-  
Katia’s POV:

“Mike please. He’s gone.” “He still has a chance Katia. Let. Me. Go!” he slipped out of my grip and the wind began to pick up and the clear night sky began to cloud over as drops of rain proceeded to fall. The fire immediately distinguished and Mike finally reached the door. With all his strength, he yanked the door off of its hinges and ran in covering his mouth and nose. 

Mike’s POV:  
“Ryan!” –coughs– “Ryan!” “Here! I’m here!” He saw a young boy weakly try to crawl himself across the epoxy flooring. The roof was very much unstable and began to collapse in on us. I threw my body on top of Ryan’s but leaving him some room to breathe. I hadn’t realized that I hadn’t stopped the storm raging outside until I felt my powers waning and more debris continued to fall and a sharp piece of wood pierced me through the stomach and shards of glass cut me in multiple places. “Ryan.” I managed to breathe out. “Are you ok?” “Yes Mikey. I’m ok. But…” He began coughing again and I hissed in pain. My head was swimming with the major loss of blood but I had to force him to safety. “Go! Get out of here. Katia's waiting for you outside ok? Run to her. She’ll keep you safe.” Both of us had tears streaming down our faces. “I love you Ryan.” “I don’t want to leave you Mikey!” “You have to. I need you to live for me.” He nods and I reach out to touch his cheek. “I’m scared Mikey.” “Be brave my boy. You’re ten but you are amazing and I want you to continue being amazing so get out of here. Now!” 

With that, Mike took one last breath before the freeing darkness overtook him for the last time.  


\-----------------------------------------------

Katia’s POV:

He’s been in there too long. I began to run towards the door when Ryan came running out and embracing me tightly and sobbing. “He didn’t make it Katia. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. He went back for me and now he’s gone.” “It’s not your fault sweet heart.” I kissed the top of his head. The whites of his light brown eyes were red. “Where do we go now Katia?” “I don’t know but I swear I will protect you no matter what.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mason’s POV:  
“Lilah.” “Mason. I see you’ve acquired a new recruit. What element?” “You noticed. Manipulates the weather.” “Oh, so like Storm from X-men.” “Who? What?” “Never mind. I forgot you don’t have the ability to chance an outing. It’s a movie about mutants who are people with powers like us and this one character named storm was able to manipulate the weather. It’s seems like a fun ability to have.” “And flying isn’t a fun enough ability for you?” “It’s nice, but it’s still a restrained kind of freedom. I can fly–but never without someone noticing me or possibly shooting me down. You get what I mean?” “Yeah. How are you? Anything else going on?” “People have been stopping me and mentioning that I’ve been smiling more of late.” “Any particular reason for it?” “Well…” “Wait. Don’t tell me. It’s Neil Spencer, isn’t it? He’s been a bit touchy of late as well. I just never put two and two together. It makes complete sense now.” “Shh.” “Why?” “You’re the only person who knows.” “And?...” “Well… we don’t exactly want it out in the open yet. It’s only been two weeks.” “Ok. Yeah. That’s true. Hey. I was thinking of doing a Christmas party in here-” “You sure that’s a good idea? Drunk Deviants in a small bunker will be a riot and we’ll definitely be exposed.” “Don’t worry so much.” She then gave me the look she only ever gave me when she was disappointed. “Oh, Come on! We’ll be fine. We have numbers and powers.” You forget they have tranquilizers. They hinder our powers.” “Then we’ll have a fantastic party where we ultimately have to make an epic escape.” “Yeah? And then what? Just live out our lives constantly running from the government and watching our backs? They wouldn’t have an ounce of trust left in us. No thanks.” “Why you gotta be so uptight about it?” “Uptight?! Ha I am trying to not get us killed while you just diddle daddle with you stupid ass life. I’m not as foolish as you… We have a bunker full of — Deviants yet none of them know how to defend themselves.” “Ok? Then we train them. We have a whole month.” “Who said it would be we?”

“Finally! We thought Lilah might have murdered you, since you guys took so long. Who knows… maybe you two were making out even.” Phoebe nonchalantly said as she finished French braiding Daniel Raven’s shoulder length auburn hair. “I can assure you that we did no such thing.” “Hey Nelle, did it get heated in there!?” She shouted across the room. Lilah just gave her a look of disgust and turned back around to make sure a twelve-year-old named Owen wasn’t breaking his wrist and hand working out with the punching bag.  
Daniel twisted his head around and broke the tense silence eventually when he finally said after a long ten seconds: “Seriously? Can you never leave people alone? Constantly harassing them for your own comfort or entertainment isn’t right Jackie.” Phoebe huffed at the thought that her beautiful work had been messed up rather than listening to Dan.” “Phoebe!” “What?!” she screamed while she picked up a beer bottle from the side of her and crushed it in her now bleeding right hand. Her face was wet as her salty tears flowed down her cheeks and dripping onto her washed-out blue skinny jeans. The broken glass silently fell from her bloody hand and landed on the cold concrete floor. “What?” she whispered, without looking at all the people she knew were staring at her. Dan’s side bangs fell in his face as his braid continued to unravel slowly.

 

Phoebe’s POV:  
My hand was stinging as my hand still had glass sticking out of it. Dan’s features began to soften as he reached out a hand towards me. “Let me heal you.” I just shook my head and as I twisted my injured hand out of his grip, I cut him. “I’m… so sorry.” I continued in a whisper as tears began to cascade down my facel. He finally released me and I bolted out of the room through the metal double-door. I knew at this moment that I very much didn’t want to be found so I thought about being invisible, I felt a tingling sensation rise up through my body. This indicated that it was working.

 

Daniel’s POV:  
“Jackie! Please let me see you. I’m ok. It was an accident. *sighs* Phoebe. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier… It’s just that — we could… we could all work on ourselves and I know that the way I told you how I felt about what you did, wasn’t right. But, could we just… try? I’m willing to work on it with you. I don’t know what else I can say.” I was sitting on the floor with my arms resting on my knees and stared at my hand as the small cut healed itself. Suddenly, I saw a pair of turquoise converses stop in front of me. “Why are you sorry?” she asked me as she also sat herself down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you for being yourself. I shouldn’t do that.” “I’m not mad at you.” “But you’re upset with yourself. That’s not any better.” “It’s much better than blaming other people for things that I do. I should be in control of myself.” “We’re all pretty new at this. Why don’t we just learn to communicate better— together? It would be a lot more fun you know?” “I don’t know If I should go back in there. All of you already think i’m just a stuck up brat.” “You can be sometimes; but deep down, you really care about us. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be crying or blaming yourself; which you shouldn’t always do.” “Your insight is beautiful. I wonder if Jimmy is anything like you.” “He and I have our differences. I’m a bit more reckless. He’s older than me and as you can imagine, is very protective over me. I’m just glad that it was me that they captured and not him. He deserves to live happily with his little family.” “He’s married?” I nod. “He has a daughter named Iris. She’s four.” I smile at the memories of her waddling around and how she slobbered as she gave me kisses or when she used to pull on my hair. The ebony-haired little girl will probably never see me again. I frown. “You seem fond of her. I’m sure you’ll be able to see her again.” “I highly doubt it.” “Why?” “It’s the government Phoebe. They aren’t going to just turn us loose. And when war comes, I won’t be coming back from it. I can’t even defend myself. I’m useless.” “You are NOT useless Dan. You are wonderful. We could always position you at the bunker with a gun or something for you to defend yourself while you tend to the wounded. You aren’t the only healer either so I think you’ll be fine.” “Yeah. But — the rest of you guys will be out there. I can’t lose you. I know we’ve only known each other for two and half weeks but I like you and I hate losing things and people I like.” She smiled. “Then you won’t” She said. She then leaned in towards me and kissed me. Her lips were salty and soft. I blinked. Once. Twice. “Oh…” “I’m sorry.” she said as she turned away and swept her hair behind one of her pierced ears. “No. Don’t apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have given you a reaction like that. You must have thought I didn’t like you in that way. I do though. I was just shocked. I like you too. You are special and mean a lot more to me than you think.” “Really?” “Really.”

 

Ty’s POV:  
“Does Mason’s boss just not notice when his prisoners go missing?” “Mason goes through a lot just to keep us safe. I feel kind of bad that we haven't been able to wield our powers to defend ourselves yet. He’s nearly died before. Phoebe had been scoping out and releasing some other Deviant prisoners when she heard a groan and noises that sounded like someone was dragging themselves around. Phoebe has the ability to be invisible and soundlessness came with it. In case you didn't know.” “Did she find Mason?” “Yeah. He was a bloody mess. She was just strong enough to carry his weight back to the released prisoners and one of them helped heave him back to the bunker.” “Was he severely wounded? What was he wounded by? Do you know?” “You ask a lot of questions.” “That’s what Mason said when we first met. I'm just interested.” “He was stabbed multiple times after he had been injected with tranquilizer that hindered him useless as opposed to unconscious.” “The guy to help carry him out was you, wasn’t it?” “How did you know?” “Lucky guess?” “You’re right. He was heavier than I anticipated. I didn’t even question why I was helping. I mean wasn’t he just another person in the facility that was locking me up and planning to use me for purposes that I felt was inhumane? I guess the reason why I did it no longer matters. I’m surrounded by people like me and I’m grateful for the guy. I guess I made the right choice in helping him out.” “Luke… do you never think about running away from here? I mean you guys are released from cells to end up having to hide out in the bunker anyways. If I’m being honest—I’m surprised the boss of Mason’s hasn’t found us and “exterminated” us yet.” “He’s brutal, but… not the brightest” “Is he mundane or is he like us?” “No one knows for sure. Mason has never mentioned it.”

Luke and I take a break from our conversation to observe all the other abnormals.

“What’s your abnormality?” “Take a guess.” “Super strength? You’re pretty muscular.” “Good guess, but… no. That’s most people’s first guess. Try again.” “Uh... “ “ _Try again._ ” “You’re telepathic?” “ _Yup._ ” “Could I communicate back to you in here?” I asked pointing at my head. “ _Sure. Give it a try._ ” “Am I supposed to look for a light or something to know that i’m connecting with you?” “No. That’s if you're also telepathic; and I get the feeling that you’re not. All you have to do is think about what you want to say to me and I’ll read it and communicate back.” He said out loud this time. “Um… _So who_ _has the super strength then?_ ” “ _It’s Alessia over there_.” he told me as he pointed over to a girl with waist-length aquamarine hair. “ _Really?_ ” “ _I don’t recommend you getting on her bad side though; she would squash you like a pancake. Looks can be quite deceiving. She’s a decent person though._ ” “ _Good to know._ ”

“Luke!” Natalie called. “What?” “It’s Lonnie.”


End file.
